Island Engagement?
by Maximan
Summary: Gilligan sees the Professor propose to Mary Ann. Or so he thought... [Also posted on my wattpad: jaxongardners]
1. The Professor

_**This is a story I started a few years ago so it may suck. I decided to finally finish it. I also posted this on my wattpad: jaxongardners**_

* * *

_The Professor's Idea_

**The Professor** sat at the table observing the castaways in front of him who were getting fixed for breakfast Mary Ann had prepared that morning. In front of him was the Skipper chirping and chuckle and thanking Mary Ann for the meal. Beside the Skipper was Gilligan who was licking his lips at the plate placed in front him. Mr. and Mrs. Howell and Ginger shared smiles.

Everyone seemed pretty content for people who were stranded on a deserted island. But the Professor knew that wasn't how they felt on the inside. He could sense it in the way they sighed to themselves or daydream about civilization. He knew deep down being on the island made the castaways tired. Mostly tired of being stranded. After all, they had tried to get off for months, but every single device that showed up on the island or plan that the Professor had devised had failed. Somehow it always ended up getting ruined.

The Professor himself couldn't endure being on the island anymore either. Perhaps more than he showed. Sure life was easy on the island. No bills to worry about, no getting up early for work. But all things considered: it was boring. Same clothes, same people, same boring food. Expect Mary Ann's coconut cream pies. He could never get tired of eating those.

Still, he believed there were more ways to get off. A precise, practical way and he felt determined to figure it out. Even if that meant staying up for nights, with barely any sleep. He would do it. Not just for him, but all the castaways.

"Professor, aren't you going to eat anything?" Mary Ann startled the Professor from his deep thought. In front of him on the table, Mary Ann had set a plate of fruit and coconut pancakes, drizzled in syrup from the sap trees. The meal gave a satisfying aroma to his nose, but he didn't feel like eating it. And usually, he never hesitated to eat one of Mary Ann's meals.

"Yes, thanks, Mary Ann." The Professor grinned, picking up a fork and stabbing into a piece of juicy pineapple. He looked at Mary Ann whilst taking a bite, assuring her that he was going to eat the meal. Mary Ann smiled and attended to her plate.

"So everyone, what will it be today?" the Skipper said, gathering everybody's attention away from their food and on to him. Nothing special had floated on the island that day, so they weren't occupied with anything. The Skipper wanted to know if any of the castaways had plans.

"I have some laundry to get to," Mary Ann answered the Skipper.

Ginger then chimed in, "I'm going to practice some acting exercises."

The Skipper chuckled. "Why Ginger? I thought you were a professional actress?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'll forget everything when we finally get rescued," she joked.

The Skipper smiled at her, then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Howell. "How about you guys?" he asked the couple.

"Oh will find something to do," Mrs. Howell said with a nod from Mr. Howell.

"Gilligan?" The Skipper turned to his little buddy.

"Just trying not to get into any more trouble," Gilligan joked, but the Skipper hoped he was being serious.

"That leaves you, Professor," The Skipper said. The Professor realized Skipper had spoken to him and jolted out of his thought. The castaways were now staring at him.

"I'll just be in my hut," the Professor said, even though his "hut" was the supply closet. He said anything to get them to stop staring.

"Okay that settles it, we're all occupied," the Skipper said. After his he cleared his plate, he got up from the table and soon the rest did the same, leaving Mary Ann and the Professor. Mary Ann sat quietly, before scooting herself next to the Professor.

"What's wrong Professor? You seem quiet this morning," Mary Ann asked. She looked at him with sincerity in her eyes.

"Oh, I've just been thinking," he said.

"About what?"

The Professor didn't answer. "I've got it!" he exclaimed and sprung up from the bench.

"Got what?!" Mary Ann said, running after the Professor.

She followed him into the supply hut where he was rummaging through various things. He also picked up his notebook and scribbled something in it, then went back to frantically searching. Mary Ann put her hands on her hips, watching him trip over luggage and tools.

"Professor, what exactly are you trying to do?" she asked him. The Professor didn't stop to look at her.

"I'm searching for something," he told her. Mary Ann rolled her eyes and knelt next to The Professor, looking at some bamboo Gilligan had collected the other day.

"Yes, I can see that Professor," she told him. "But what are you searching for?" The Professor looked at Mary Ann, still holding a bamboo pole.

"Supplies for my new device," he explained. The Professor gave her an intense stare. It was sudden and random. "Mary Ann, we're getting off the Island and you're going to help me."

Mary Ann stood up, as did the Professor. He stared at her with his arms folded across his chest, waiting for her to speak.

"What do you mean Professor?" She was confused. The Professor step closer to Mary Ann, so they were closer.

"Mary Ann I need your help," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked him.

"Just listen to me," he said. He grabbed her shoulders to get her full attention. "Tonight I need you to get a diamond from the Howell's okay?"

"That's stealing, Professor. What are you thinking?!" Mary Ann proclaimed.

"Just trust me, Mary Ann," he assured her.

"Okay, just as long as you tell me what you're doing," she agreed. Mary Ann started to leave, but The Professor stopped her with a touch of her arm.

"Mary Ann, you must not mention this to anyone," he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"We don't want to ruin our chances of being rescued."

"And you trust me?" Mary Ann asked. The Professor looked directly into her eyes.

"Yes."


	2. What Gilligan Saw

_What Gilligan Saw?_

**Mary Ann** still had no idea what the Professor's plan was, but she went along with it anyway. Maybe it was because she trusted him, or she was trying to convince herself that his plan was going to work this time. The Professor had instructed her to wait until everyone was asleep, then to sneak into Mr. and Mrs. Howells hut to get the diamond. She waited until Ginger was asleep, before quietly leaving their hut.

When Mary Ann stepped outside, she felt the night breeze tickle the back of her neck and her arms. She shivered as she walked towards Mr. And Mrs. Howell's hut, cautiously looking behind her for anyone. Slowly, and carefully so she wouldn't wake them, Mary Ann opened their hut door. She looked around the room, trying to figure out where Mrs. Howell kept her jewels. When she spotted a case that seemed right, Mary Ann crept to it quietly.

She opened the case, lifting the lid. It made a creaking sound which made Mr. Howell shift around in his bed. Mary Ann gasped silently and ducked down under a table. She didn't want him to see her if he woke made Mary Ann even more nervous than before. Did The Professor think stealing was a good idea? Was it considered bad if it was being used to help them? She didn't want to let the Professor down. Mary Ann would have to get the idea of stealing out of her head and think rescued. If this plan works, they could finally get off the island.

Mary Ann pulled herself off the ground and went back to searching for the diamonds. The Professor had told her he needed a big one that glimmered brightly in the light. In Mrs. Howell's case of jewelry, Mary Ann found the perfect one. She looked back at Mr. And Mrs. Howell in their beds, before sneaking the diamond into her pocket. She couldn't help but feel extremely guilty as she walked out of the Howell's hut with the beloved possession sinking into the bottom of her pocket. She brushed the thought away and made her way to the supply hut where the Professor was inside at a table trimming pieces of bamboo. He didn't notice Mary Ann come in. She came in quietly to avoid the other castaways from waking up.

"Hi Professor," Mary Ann said, getting his attention. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Mary Ann," he greeted back. "Did you get the diamond?"

Mary Ann came over so she was on the opposite end of the table facing the Professor. She dug into her pocket for the diamond and pulled it out to show the Professor. He examined it, putting it up to the burning candle that lit up the supply hut.

"Is it going to work?" Mary Ann asked. Though from his ecstatic grin, she could answer that for herself.

"Yes. It's perfect," he said. Mary Ann grinned. She was thankful that it was what he needed because if it wasn't she would have to go back into the Howell's hut, and she really didn't want to.

"Remembered you agreed to tell me what your idea was if I helped you," Mary Ann reminded him. The Professor nodded and motioned for her to stand next to him. He explained how the diamond that reflects over one of Ginger's mirrors, would shine through a bamboo pole for a searchlight. Mary Ann didn't understand how that could work at first, but she knew the Professor did and that was all that mattered to her.

The next few minutes, Mary Ann helped the Professor construct the searchlight. Mary Ann felt calm and content with the Professor. She never realized how much she enjoyed his company. There was something about his presence that made her feel valuable and safe. She handed the Professor a saw made of a head hunter spear so he could a cut long bamboo pole. She then heard someone's footsteps coming from outside the supply hut. "Professor, somebody's out there," Mary Ann whispered. The Professor peered out the window to get an eye at who was there. He saw Gilligan roaming around.

"Oh, it's just Gilligan. Lately, he's been doing this," he assured her.

"Okay. What shall I do next?" she asked him.

"Hand me the diamond," the Professor instructed her.

Mary Ann grabbed the diamond from the table, but as she handed it to him it slipped from her fingers. It must have been because of the coconut moisturizer she put on before bed. The diamond fell to the ground, and the Professor didn't hesitate to pick it up. He bent on one knee, grasping the Howell's possession in his hand.

From the outside of the supply hut, Gilligan stood ten feet away. He had awoken from a nightmare and went outside to catch some fresh air. He noticed two figures in the supply hut window.

Gilligan, being Gilligan, or perhaps any human being, wondered why they could be up this late. He curiously moved closer to the hut and knelt on the sand, before looking over the edge of the window. He saw to his surprise, the Professor kneeling down on one knee, with a shiny object in his hand and Mary Ann standing in front of him. Gilligan observed carefully. The Professor was on one knee. When does a man get on one knee with a girl standing in front of him?

Then Gilligan realized the object in the Professor's hand was a diamond. Bent knee and a diamond? The Professor just proposed to Mary Ann!

He gasped quietly so he wouldn't get caught. Gilligan could hardly believe what he had seen. He couldn't wait to tell the Skipper.

Gilligan hurried back to the hut he shared with the Skipper. He flung the door open and ran to the hammocks they slept in. He shook the bottom hammock to get the Skipper's attention. He was fast asleep, but not any more thanks to Gilligan.

"Skipper, Skipper!" Gilligan shouted. "You'll never guess what happened!" The Skipper groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it Gilligan," he whined.

"You'll never guess what happened!" he repeated.

"Gilligan, not now!" Skipper shouted. "Tell me in the morning."

Gilligan shrugged. "Okay if you say so." He climbed into his hammock, laying back with his arms behind his head. He kept replaying what he saw. The Professor and Mary Ann were getting married.


	3. Who's Wedding?

_Who's Wedding?_

**The Professor** and Mary Ann sat together the next morning away from everyone, while the rest ate breakfast. The two started talking about the plan, but it eventually turned into a deeper discussion. The Professor asked Mary Ann what her ambitions were and what she did back home. She told him about her family's farm and how she hoped to start her own someday. Mary Ann also told him about all her failed relationships, and that she hoped to find someone special one day. Someone who wouldn't break her heart like past ones. The Professor said that he never had an actual serious relationship because he was too busy in his studies to even keep one. Though if the time was right, he was willing to start something new with someone.

"Professor, what's your dream type of girl?" Mary Ann asked.

"My dream girl?" The Professor raised an eyebrow. Mary Ann chuckled and nodded. It was kind of a weird question to ask the Professor, but she was curious. "Well," he began. "Someone who is not too arrogant, but has confidence."

"And who doesn't mind listening to your long lectures," Mary Ann teased.

"That's funny Mary Ann, very funny." The Professor shook his head but gave a little smile to her.

"The Professor and Mary Ann are having quite a conversation over there, aren't they?" the Skipper said at the table, with Ginger, Gilligan and the Howells.

"Oh I wonder what they're talking about," Mrs. Howell said.

Gilligan raised his hand in the air and waved it repeatedly. The Skipper looked at Gilligan with an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes at his little buddy. "What Gilligan?" he asked. Gilligan put his hand down.

"I know what they're talking about," Gilligan said with his goofy grin. He felt cool being the only one who knew. Hopefully, they would believe him.

"Okay, Gilligan. What are they talking about?" Skipper asked. He doubted Gilligan even knew.

"They're talking about the wedding," Gilligan told him nonchalantly. The Skipper wasn't sure he heard him right.

"Who's wedding?" Ginger asked.

"The Professor and Mary Ann's," Gilligan said.

Everyone had mixed emotions. Mrs. Howell was grinning, Ginger looked surprised, and Mr. Howell and the Skipper had little emotion at all.

"Gilligan, what are you talking about?" Skipper asked.

"Last night, I saw the Professor propose to Mary Ann."

The Skipper wide-eyed Gilligan. "Are you sure that's what you saw? Why didn't you tell me?" he said.

"I tried to, but you shrugged me off like always."

Ginger butted in with a sly smile, "I always knew the Professor had a thing for Mary Ann." She even felt a little jealous. Not because she liked the Professor, but perhaps because she always dreamed of getting proposed to by a special guy, and Mary Ann had it happen at an island. It was so romantic. The only single guys left for her was Gilligan and the Skipper, and none of them had ever hinted at even liking her.

"This is more surprising than the time one of my stocks crashed. When will they announce this to us?" Mr. Howell said.

"But we already know Mr. Howell," Gillian told him.

"They don't know we know Gilligan, so we must not mention anything about it to them, okay?" the Skipper told Gilligan.

The Skipper saw the Professor and Mary Ann coming towards them and ordered everyone to stop talking. When Mary Ann and the Professor came to the table, everyone awkwardly looked at each other.

"Did we do something?" Mary Ann said, wondering why the castaways were acting weird around them.

"Why would you say that?" the Skipper said.

"You stopped talking once we came over," the Professor said.

The Skipper, Gilligan and the rest didn't know what to say. Perhaps it did look suspicious of them to stop talking.

"We just didn't want you to know that we knew about the wedding," Gilligan blurted out by mistake. The Skipper gave him a surprised and angry look. Internally, he was yelling at Professor and Mary Ann exchanged the same confused glances at each other. "What wedding? What are you talking about?" Mary Ann asked.

"You and the Professor's. You guys got engaged last night, remember?" Gilligan continued. He forgot all about not mentioning it to them. The Professor stepped in to clear everything up, but not how Mary Ann thought he would.

"Oh that," he said. Mary Ann nodded in agreement, until realizing what she agreed to. She looked at the Professor, confused. She did not recall any proposal. The only thing they did last night was work on the Professor's plan.

"So it's true then?" Ginger asked the Professor. He glanced at Mary Ann before turning back and announcing, "Yes, me and Mary Ann are engaged."

The castaways clapped and cheered for the couple that became one only ten seconds, but of course, they didn't know that. Mary Ann was baffled and confused. She couldn't find any words to say, so she remained silent.

When she found the opportunity to speak to the Professor alone, she took her chance to talk to him about what had occurred. It was just the two of them in the area with a lot of trees and plants, far away from the huts. The Professor studied the various plants with a book in hand. If he found anything thing interesting or unusual, he would record in a notebook. Mary Ann talked to him while he inspected the plants around them.

"So when did you want to tell me we're engaged?" Mary Ann joked to the Professor as she followed him around the area.

"We're not," he said, looking back at her with a smirk. Mary Ann shrugged. She knew that, but she wanted to know why the castaways thought they were and why the Professor went along with it.

"Then why did you say we were?" Mary Ann asked.

"Well, Gilligan was obviously mistaken," the Professor said.

"Of course, I know that Professor."

"I know, but what I'm saying is Gilligan must have gotten the wrong idea when we were building the searchlights last night," he explained.

"I still don't understand why you went along with his assumptions," Mary Ann said, sitting down on a rock nearby. The Professor put down his book and sat next to her.

"You see Mary Ann, I figured if we didn't want Gilligan to have any chances of ruin the device, we wouldn't tell him about it."

"And you think pretending we're going it get married is the way to go?"

The Professor put his head down and chuckled. "Only if you're willing to do it."

Mary Ann sighed. It was kind of strange to pretend that she was engaged to the Professor, just to prevent Gilligan from messing things up. Coming from the Professor, she thought it was one of his weirdest plans. Not the pretending part, but that they had to go through something so elaborate just to ensure their rescue. She went with her gut and decided to go through with it.

"Anything to get us off this island," she agreed. The Professor smiled at her before saying, "So it's settled then. As of now, we're an engaged couple," he said.

"Pretend," Mary Ann reminded him. He nodded and extended his hand. She looked at it confused. He put it out closer to Mary Ann and realized he wanted her to hold it. It felt warm and soft and she liked the feeling. They walked back together to the main part of the island where everyone was.

"You think they'll be on to us?" Mary Ann whispered.

"I hope not."


	4. What Will Happen Us?

_What Will Happen To Us?_

**The Professor** and Mary Ann woke up in their first morning as a fake "engaged couple." They both had woken early before any of the castaways so they could continue to work on the searchlight. The Professor walked out of the supply hut to find Mary Ann. As she strides up to him, he flashed a grin.

"Why hello, my fiancée," Professor greeted. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Mary Ann looked around in all directions. "Professor, no one else is here but us. You don't need to pretend."

The Professor stepped foreword to close the big gap between them. "We mustn't take any chance, Mary Ann. Our chances of being rescued are is at risk."

Mary Ann's eyebrows scrunched. She put one hand on her hip. "Professor, are you sure this is a good idea?"

The Professor places a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, Mary Ann," he said, with his deep comforting tone that made Mary Ann always listen to him. It was like a trap. And the way he said her name made her feel like she was in the safest place in the world. Even on a deserted island.

The Professor had many degrees, but perhaps the thing he was most best at was making Mary Ann mesmerized by his intellectual words and explanations. Every other castaway, or person for that matter, would roll their eyes, or insist he move it along. But for Mary Ann, her eyes would grow three sizes bigger and she'd smile at him with such fondness. That's why the Professor cherished her company because he always felt like he was important around the island.

"We should get to work on that device," Mary Ann said, after an intense staring contest with the Professor.

The Professor quickly shifted his body. "Ah, yes the device."

Mary Ann nodded, then followed him into the supply hut. The table still had homemade screwdrivers, wrenches, and bamboo scattered all around the table. The Howell's diamonds were carefully placed in a clump, surrounded by rocks so they wouldn't roll off the table.

The Professor slid the bamboo chair out from the desk, he sat down with Mary Ann standing beside him. He picked up a long piece of bamboo to cut in half.

"Would you hand me the cutting tool Mary Ann," Professor requested. Mary Ann nodded as she reached for the tools. When she handed it to him the Professor's large hand grasped onto her's. Even though he'd grabbed her hand before, this time felt different. Their eyes connected and they both felt stunned. Like they'd touched for the first time. Mary Ann opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The Professor hands tensed which made his hand crush Mary Ann's, so he let go suddenly. Mary Ann did so as well and the diamond once again fell to the ground. They both scrambled to pick it up. The Professor got to it first and in doing so, banged his head on the table.

"Oh, Professor! Are you alright?" Mary Ann said as he clutched his head.

"I'm fine dear, just fine," he said. He began making his way out of the hut.

Mary Ann frowned. "Professor, where are you going?"

The Professor didn't turn around. "I need to find more supplies."

Mary Ann pauses in the middle of the hit, questioning his sudden change of mood. When they first woke up and she had greeted him, his eyes were squished by his cheeks and he had the biggest smile. It was almost the happiest she'd ever seen the Professor. But then once they went to work on the device, he seemed distant. Had she done something wrong?"

Mary Ann rushed to the door. "Professor! Let me help you." She chased after him as he walked towards the bushes and trees.

"I just need to be alone Mary Ann," said the Professor.

Mary Ann stopped running after him and frowned as she watched him disappear into the bushes. "Oh okay," she now said to herself. She looked down hoping she did nothing to upset him.

"Mary Ann, who are you talking to?" Gilligan said, walking up to her from behind.

She spun around. "No one Gilligan."

Gilligan smiled. "Was it the Professor?"

"Gilligan, I said it was no one," Mary Ann insisted.

Gilligan gasped, with a goofy smile. "It was the Professor, wasn't it? Wow, I can't believe you two are getting married! That's just so wonderful and you'll probably have the wedding here on the island and-"

"Gilligan!" Mary Ann shouted, stopping his jumble of words. "Fine, it was the Professor. But he doesn't feel like talking so don't bother him okay?"

Gilligan grinned. "Okay, I won't." He ran off, clutching his hat.

Mary Ann went to the hut she shared with Ginger. She sat on her bed and sighed loud enough for Ginger to ask her what was wrong.

"Ginger, did you notice anything odd about the Professor last night?" Mary Ann asked the actress.

Ginger dabbed her cheek with makeup in front of a mirror. "No, why?"

"He was acting strange a few minutes ago," Mary Ann explained.

Ginger twisted her body around and gasped. "Maybe he's having doubts about the wedding!"

Mary Ann shook her head. " It can't be that because we're not actually-" Mary Ann stopped when she realized what she was saying. For the sake of them being rescued, she chose to shut her mouth. She waited about 30 minutes before searching for the Professor. She looked in the supply hut but didn't find him, so she assumed he was still off in the jungle parts of the island. So that's where she looked next.

Mary Ann peered through the giant leaves, the bushes and trees until she spotted the light blue oxford shirt and tan pants and navy canvas shoes. The Professor had a no book in his hand, which was odd for him. His eyes looked straight on, but it didn't look like he was looking at anyone in particular-almost a blank stare. And his eyes, they were solemn.

Mary Ann brushed past a giant leave as she inched closer to the Professor. Not wanting to startle him, she cleared her throat softly. The Professor's head turned towards her. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Mary Ann asked gesturing at the large rock he was perched on.

"Oh, no not at all dear," he replied. Dear, that was a good sign. At least she knew his solemn expression had nothing to do with her. When he called her dear, it usually was when he was comforting or sweet towards her.

Mary Ann lowered her body on the rock seating herself next to the Professor. She scanned the area where a small opening between the leaves of the jungle, she could see the sky and ocean. The sound of birds chirping and waves crashing satisfied her ears and the light breeze that swept her face.

"You know, even though we've been stranded on this island for almost three years, the view never ceases to blow me away," Mary Ann said.

The Professor only mumble a low, grumbling sound. He had his hand under his chin. The tell-tale sign that he had something on his mind.

"Professor, is everything alright?" Mary Ann asked. She studied his face.

"I was just thinking Mary Ann," Professor replied.

Mary Ann scooted an inch closer to him so their shoulders touched.

"About what?"

The Professor faced her. "If we get rescued, what will happen to us?"

"Us?"

"Us. The Castaways..." Professor told her. His eyebrows slanted and his eyes grew sad again. "What will happen to me and you?"

"What do you mean Professor?" Mary Ann gave him a puzzled look. Getting rescued would be fantastic, so why was the Professor upset about the idea of it all of a sudden?

"Mary Ann, we're from two different states," he reminded her.

Reality hit Mary Ann like the storm that had tossed the Minnow ashore. All this excitement over the possible rescue had made her forget that she lived in Kansas and the Professor in Ohio. Once they returned to civilization, the castaways would all be off on their own separate lives. Mary Ann couldn't bear the thought of not being around the castaways every day. They weren't just friends, they were family. And the Professor, his company, charm and sweet way he'd recite facts-Mary Ann, well she'd miss that terribly. And not just that, she'd miss the touch of his hand and the warm, fuzzy feeling she got when standing or sitting close to him. Of course, if he wasn't with her all the time, then maybe the constant nerves in her stomach would go away. You know, butterflies-wait oh no. Mary Ann shook her thoughts away.

Mary Ann places a hand on top of his. The Professor looked down at their hands and he found himself holding his breath.

"Professor, different states cannot and will not distance us. I won't allow it. Your friendship is very dear to me," Mary Ann said.

The Professor took a deep breath. He looked up and directly into her big brown eyes, searching for something that he didn't quite know yet. He squeezed her hand.

"Me too Mary Ann." He looked straight ahead again. "Me too," he mumbled.


	5. You're A Good Man

_You're a Good Man_

**The next day** the Professor and Mary Ann had finished their device and went out to test it. They walked out of the supply hut, the device hidden behind the Professor's back. Mary Ann followed closely behind.

"You sure everyone's asleep?" she asked him.

"Of course, it's far too early," he answered. They began walking towards the main part of the island, fully expecting it to be empty. But the Professor and Mary Ann halted in their tracks when they saw that the five castaways seated at the table. They were dressed in their best clothes. A basket of various fruit were in the middle and they all held up coconut cups.

"Surprise!" the castaways cheered. Mary Ann looked at the Professor; the Professor looked at Mary Ann. Both shared the same confused expression.

"Come on, aren't you guys going to join us?" Skipper waved them over with a big smile.

Mary Ann waited for the Professor to step forward before following him. Professor looked around at all the castaways dressed up. He caught everyone's giddy expression.

"Oh, come on you two," Mrs. Howell said. "Please, do sit down."

Professor guided Mary Ann to the bench, allowing her to sit before he did. He looked at everyone. "I feel like I should say something, but for once, I'm completely wordless."

"Why the fancy clothes and food?" asked Mary Ann. "What's the special occasion?"

Gilligan smiled as he raised his cup. "You're engagement of course!"

The Professor eyed Mary Ann. A nervous smile escaped his mouth. "We appreciate the kindness and effort, but Mary Ann and I want to take things slow."

He glanced at her and she nodded in agreement. "Will you excuse us?" the Professor said to the castaways. He reached for Mary Ann's hand, pulling her away from the table. He guided them away from the castaways to the lagoon where they sat on the sand.

"Should we tell them?" said Mary Ann running her fingers through the sand. "That none of this is real."

The Professor grabbed a handful of sand and let it dissolve out of his hand. "I agree, we don't want it to get too far and they start planning our wedding."

The Professor chuckled and Mary Ann giggled. They both stayed silent and within that silence, Mary Ann realized something. Not once during all of this it felt weird being associated as a couple with the Professor. Being engaged maybe was far too much to think about, but a couple? It made sense why the castaways could easily believe them to be engaged. Mary Ann was probably the closest to the Professor than anyone else on the island. Especially this past year. They had their share of glances, smiles, and dances together. Outside eyes would have guessed they were secret lovers.

"Shall we get going?" the Professor startled Mary Ann out of deep thought.

"Um, yeah let's go."

The Professor stood up first to help her to her feet. He took her by the hand and they walked back to the main part of the island; they held hands the entire way. When they got back, the castaways were still seated, but now they had started digging into the food. Mr. Howell saw them coming and looked up from his lobster. "Ooh, they're back," he said. "Speech! Speech!"

Everyone else chimed in insisting the Professor and Mary Ann say a speech. There they were, about to tell the castaways that it was all a misunderstanding, with the castaways treating them as if it was their actual wedding reception.

"Come on Professor," Ginger said. "Say something. Anything."

The Professor shared a glance with Mary Ann. He did have something to say, but it wasn't a speech. In fact, it probably take only a second to say.

"Mary Ann and I have something to tell you," said the Professor. "None of it is real."

"We're not engaged and the Professor didn't propose. It was all just a misunderstanding," added Mary Ann.

"But I saw the Professor bent down on one knee with a ring and everything," said Gilligan.

"The 'ring' was actually one of the Howell's diamonds," Mary Ann explained.

Mrs. Howell gasped with a hand touching her heart.

"We only took it for the searchlight the Professor was making for our rescue," Mary Ann finished.

"We're getting rescued?!" Ginger gasped in excitement.

"Not quite," said the Professor. "Until we test it out."

Mary Ann and the Professor both shook their heads.

"Aw, and I was getting excited or the party," Mrs. Howell complained.

Mary Ann looked at the Professor with guilt covering her face.

"We're sorry for the mix-up, we just didn't want our chances of being rescued ruined, since you know..." The Professor looked at Gilligan but decided not to finish the sentence since he knew Gilligan already got so much blame put on him.

"Well, you get the idea," he said. "We wanted to be sure. So I asked Mary Ann to help me. I instructed her to sneak in the Howell's hut to get some a diamond the Professor explained.

"-and then the diamond slipped from my fingers and when the Professor bent down to pick it up, I guess Gilligan thought the Professor he was proposing," Mary Ann finished.

"So, it was all for the sake of our rescue?" Skipper asked. Mary Ann and the Professor nodded. Skipper raised a coconut cup. "Well, then a toast to our rescue!"

"Hooray!" the castaways cheered. Mary Ann and the Professor joined them at the table, feasting on the meal they'd prepared for them.

As usual, they tried their rescue plan, but something got in the way and once again they were still stranded. The castaways were disappointed and frustrated as usual, but quickly moved on and went back to their typical island activities.

The Professor and Mary Ann stayed behind at the lagoon.

"Looks like we're spending another week on the island," Mary Ann said.

"Or a month," said the Professor.

"Or a year."

They both looked ahead at the lagoon. Hoping if they stared hard enough, maybe a boat would appear. They both shared a similar sigh of frustration. On one hand, Mary Ann was sad she wouldn't get to go home to Kansas, but on the other hand, if the searchlight had worked and they'd gotten rescued, she wouldn't be right there sitting next to the Professor. After some peaceful silence, the Professor spoke again.

"Mary Ann, I want to know something." He looked at the side of her face.

She faced him. "Yes?"

"If, hypothetically speaking, we were actually engaged, how'd that make you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat out of nerves. "Would I be a terrible person to get engaged to?"

"Nonsense Professor, you're a good man. Whoever marries you one day will be very lucky," Mary Ann said.

Professor smiled. "So, you'd marry a guy like me?"

Mary Ann turned her head, gazing ahead. "You have no idea Professor."

* * *

_**Just a little story. I'm also working on another little MAP fic (Probably a one-short)**_


End file.
